poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Wrapped in Mystery
All Wrapped in Mystery is the thirty-sixth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Scooby-Doo. Summary When Scooby and the gang gets to meet Robbie and his friends, He gets thrown in jail for committing something he didn't do. To prove his insistence, They must team up with them as they go on a case to see who's behind all the mystery. Plot Psycho Red makes his evil plan/Sending Psycho Purple for the job The episode begins with Psycho Red working on a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers, Psycho Purple was ready to carry one his plan. Learning a new move/Robbie gets arrested At CHS, Robbie was reaching his students the new moves. Suddenly, Officer Jenny appears and shows Robbie that he has been arrested, Shocking him and everyone else. Soon, He finds himself in prison while Sunset thinks this is all a misunderstanding. Officer Jenny shows the charges/Robbie's friends vouches for his innocence Meanwhile in the Police Station, Officer Jenny shows them the Red Ranger had taken a star from a hotel sign and desecrated a shop's mannequins. Sunset points out the Red Ranger on the video has a different symbol, Plus Robbie was at his house all the time. But Jenny refuses this evidence, knowing how worried Serena was, Emerl promises her that they will find a way to prove Robbie's innocence. The heroes exit the police station and meet up with Ryuko, The Ninja Turtles and the Glitter Force, Who heard the news of Robbie being arrested. Emerl gets help from Mystery Inc./Scooby-Doo agreed to help the Rangers Then, Emerl got help from Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Johnny Bravo, Scrappy-Doo and Scooby-Dum who're ready to solve the case for Robbie's sake. Dr. Eggman sends a new robot for the job/Robbie makes an escape plan on his own At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was creating a new robot called "Egg-Bulldozer". Back at the police station, Robbie couldn't wait any longer as he begins to plan an escape of his own to prove his innocence. Scrappy-Doo finds a clue/The different footprint of a Red Ranger Back with the others, Scrappy-Doo found a clue to prove Robbie's innocence. With one quick look, The Mystery Gang could see a different shape of Robbie's footprint of the Red Ranger. There was no match. Silver the Hedgehog arrives/Warning the Other Rangers about the Psycho Rangers Then, Silver the Hedgehog arrived as he warned the Data Squad Rangers about the Psycho Rangers. Ransik and Nadira hid Robbie/Contacting the Other Rangers However, Robbie was on the break of getting caught be the police until Ransik and Nadira found him and hid him at the secret lab. Soon, Robbie tried to contact his friends. The Police begins the search for Robbie/Egg-Bulldozer begins his rage Suddenly, Officer Jenny was leading the other group of police to begin the search for Robbie. Just then, Egg-Bulldozer begins his rage around the city as they keep the civilians safe. The Rangers fought off the Psycho Rangers/Kairi is the Psycho Purple Ranger Then, The Psycho Rangers came to make havoc as the others appeared in Ranger Form ready to fight. As they began to stop both Egg-Bulldozer and the Psycho's, Emerl fought against Psycho Purple and then brakes her energy shield. But to his surprise, He can see an eye inside the helmet and thinks it's Kairi. As her helmet was took out, It really was Kairi who was mind controlled by the Real Psycho Purple deep inside. Sora and Riku stopped Kairi/Digit and Widget used the Anti-Hypno Beam Without hesitation, Sora and Riku had to stop Kairi from hurting anyone or herself. Just as the Overdrive Rangers came to the rescue, Digit and Widget finished the upgrade on the Anti-Hypno Beam and fired right at her. Kairi was free from Psycho Purple/Silver defends Sora and his friends Then, Kairi was free from Psycho Purple as she got out of her mind. Just as she tried to possess her again, Sora and Riku tried to protect her and Silver stopped her from harming his friends. Robbie reunites with his friends/Meeting at the Cyberspace Command Center As Robbie checked out upon the roof, He finally reached CHS and runites with his friends as they meet at Cyberspace as Sora and Riku introduced him to Kairi and she told him how Psycho Purple possessed her. The Hacker upgraded Egg-Bulldozer/Preparing the Power Rangers' demise Then, The Hacker had no choice but to make upgrades on Egg-Bulldozer to get rid of the Power Rangers. Awarding Silver to be a Power Ranger/The Rise of the Emerald Data Squad Ranger Meanwhile, Silver was rewarded by Palutena and Pit with the Emerald Data Squad Morpher as a new member of the Data Squad Power Rangers. With that said, He was happy fight along side Blaze once again. Mystery Inc found enough proof of Robbie's innocence/Trouble in the city Then, Mystery Inc found enough proof of Robbie's innocence as they showed everything to Officer Jenny. Just as they did, She realized her mistake of Robbie as a criminal type. Suddenly, There was trouble in the city as Egg-Bulldozer and the Psycho Rangers continue their rage. The Rangers fought Egg-Bulldozer/Silver the Hedgehog makes his move Back with the others, The Data Squad and Overdrive Rangers and the other heroes had to fight off Egg-Bulldozer. Just as none of the Rangers weren't strong enough, Silver the Hedgehog makes his move. Firing the Magna Beam/Making Egg-Bulldozer bigger But then, The Hacker fired the Magna Beam for Dr. Eggman making Egg-Bulldozer bigger. Beginning the Megazord Battle/Victory for the Power Rangers Just as the Rangers gathered their Zords and assembled their Megazords along with the DraveMax Ultrazord, Silver has a Zord of his own to combine with Blaze and the others as the battle won once again. Robbie's name has been cleared/Welcoming Silver and Kairi to the team Finally, The battle was over as Robbie's name has been cleared. Just as Officer Jenny apologized to Robbie for doubting him and his friends, They forgave her for misunderstanding. At the Command Center, Pit and Palutena welcomed Silver and Kairi to Data Squad happily. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Overdrive Rangers Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Glitter Force Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Dr. Marbles, Wanda and Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and Alexa. *Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo and Scooby-Dum *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Axel and Naminé *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Norg *Ransik *Nadira Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Hacker *Wicked *Buzz and Delete Psycho Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadence and Shining Armor *Flurry Heart Trivia *This episode will be referenced by Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase. *It marks the first appearance of Kairi as Psycho Purple under Mind Control. *The Rangers will go on a case to prove his insistence with Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Fred, Velma and Daphne. *Robbie will be framed by Psycho Red and decides to get out of jail. *Hacker and his minions come for their revenge. *The Data Squad Rangers will teams up with Ryuko, The Ninja Turtles and the Glitter Force. *This episode will mark the first debut of Silver the Hedgehog as the Emerald Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *All Wrapped in Mystery Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5